Why Wait?
by gilmoregirl145
Summary: Sequel to Why Not?, Rory and logans life 5 years later Rogan
1. Chapter 1

5 years later...

Rory Huntzberger couldn't have asked for a better life.

She was only 27 and she already had a loving husband, and 2 wonderful kids. Luckily she was able to work at home most of the time, so she was able to have her career and her family.

Her life was perfect.

--

"But I want to wear my blue dress." 3 year old Maya complained to her mother.

"But your blue dress is dirty." Rory explained to her. They were getting dressed for their now monthly Friday night dinners

"But Grandma Emily always says it makes me pretty, because it brings out my eyes." Maya said, referring to the blue eyes she inherited from her mother that were surrounded by her long blond locks.

Logan stood in the door way just watching the scene between his wife and daughter.

"You know I had Tyler all ready to go ten minutes ago." Logan said referring to they're 1 year old son. "He's playing in his room waiting."

"Ha ha, and that's not fair cause Tyler can barely talk." Rory said.

"Hey sweetie," Logan said walking into the room and kneeling down by Maya, "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"I want to wear my blue dress." Maya said with a pout on her face.

"But you look so pretty in your pink dress." Logan said.

"You really think so daddy?" she asked.

"Of course. So why don't you go put it on?"

"OK." Maya said then she took the dress from Rory's hands and went into her bathroom to change by herself like a big girl.

"I hate you." Rory said with a pout on her face just like her daughter's

"No you don't." Logan said standing up and wrapping his arms around Rory's waist, pulling her close.

"Yes I do. I tried to convince her for 10 minutes she looked pretty in the pink dress and you do it in 10 seconds."

"Awww poor baby. You know your grandmother won't like it if we show up late and you have a pout on your face."

Rory smiled knowing exactly what Logan was planning on doing. They were soon interrupted by a little girl giggling.

"Hey you, come on we have to go. Head down stairs with your daddy and I'll grab you brother."

"OK, come on daddy." Maya said, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs as Rory went to get Tyler.

--

Once Rory got pregnant she and Logan bought a house halfway in between New York and Hartford, so Logan's, and sometimes Rory's, commute wasn't too bad.

They reached the house last of course. There was of course grandma and grandpa, Mitchum and Shira, and Luke and Lorelai. They had gotten married about 4 years ago; they tried to have kids but after a while gave up and decided to just enjoy their life together.

"Hey sorry we're late" Logan said walking into the room holding Tyler's hand.

"It's OK Logan we barely beat you here." Shira said getting up to hug her son.

"Hello everybody." Rory said.

"Hi!" Maya said excitedly as she went around and hugged and kissed everyone. When it came to personalities Maya was much more like Logan, and Tyler like Rory, but both kids had blond hair and blue eyes just like Shira and Emily always pictured.

--

"So Logan anything new with work?" Richard asked over dessert. The kids weren't there they ate already and were upstairs in their play room

"Nothing really." Logan asked.

"OK, I'd hate to do this but I have to ask." Emily said.

"This can't be good." Lorelai whispered under her breath.

"What was that Lorelai?" Emily asked

"I said this cake is really good." Lorelai said taking a bite. "Yummy."

"Well back to the subject. Rory, Logan do you know when are you two going to have another baby?" Emily asked. When Emily said this Logan and Rory at the same time started choking on the cake they were eating.

"Mom, they have two already and they are only 27." Lorelai said.

"Well, it's just that these days most people of at least 3. It's the new American dream." Shira reasoned.

"We appreciate your suggestion grandma, but Logan and I haven't even talked about having another kid yet." Rory said after taking a drink of water.

Then there was a shriek of crying from the play room.

"We should go." Logan said standing up and pulling out Rory's chair for her.

"OK, well we see you at the event next week?" Emily asked.

"Maybe, we'll see." Rory said. "Bye mom, bye Luke."

"Bye everyone." Logan said as he went upstairs to get the kids.

"Bye Rory." Luke said.

"Bye Hun." Lorelai said then Rory left and met Logan in the living room.

--

"Hey Maya why don't you go to your room and change into your p.j.s and brush your hair and teeth, and then daddy will come and tuck you in." Rory said as they walked in with Logan carrying a sleeping Tyler straight to bed.

"OK mommy." Maya said then she went up to her room.

Rory then also went upstairs and met Logan in their bed room.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea." Logan said when he walked in.

"You don't think what is a bad idea?" Rory asked.

"Having another baby." He said pulling her into his arms and having her face him.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked.

"Would I kid about something like that?" Logan asked.

"I guess not, but do you think we're ready for a third kid?" Rory asked seriously.

"I think we are and I'm willing to try if you are." Logan said.

Then through the wall they could hear a song playing her their daughter's room:

_Picture it perfect  
Don't hesitate to live your dreams  
It's more than worth it  
If you know what you wanna be_

CHORUS:  
WHY WAIT  
WHEN NOW IS THE RIGHT TIME  
TODAY COULD JUST PASS YOU BY  
WHY WAIT  
IT'S YOUR TURN, IT'S YOUR LIFE  
THE FUTURE IS WHAT WE MAKE  
SO WHY WAIT

You've gotta reach out  
And see the world is in your hands  
I know you know how  
Just gotta go for it take a chance

CHORUS

OHH...AQUI ESTAS CONMIGO  
PARA VIVIR Y CUMPLIR TUS SUEÃƒâ€˜OS  
Y LUCHAR POR LO QUE HAS QUERIDO  
ENCUENTRA TU LUZ...SIGUE, VIVE  
SIN MIEDO

Why wait...you're ready to do this  
No way...you can ever be stopped

CHORUS

Why wait  
Tomorrow can be so far away  
You're already here  
Why wait  
You just gotta let go  
You've gotta believe in yourself all the way  
You know that you've got what it takes  
So why wait 

"Why did I ever let her get the cheetah girls 2 CD?" Logan asked.

"Because she gave you the face." Rory said simply. "And you heard the song, why wait?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sooooo sorry for the wait. me and my beta have been busy, btw thank you nicole for being my beta, trust me guys if I didn't have her you guys would have no idea what I was trying to spell.

--

"Are you almost done?" Logan asked Rory as she looked around the dress store.

"Hey, this is your mother's event we have to go to tonight, and I need a dress." Rory said.

"The only good thing about this things is that your mom agreed to take the kids for the weekend." Logan said

"You love the kids." Rory said.

"Of course, but it'll be nice to have the house to ourselves." Logan said, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist form behind and kissing her neck.

"Logan, stop." Rory said reluctantly pulling away.

"I say you wear this." Logan said, pulling out a short black strapless dress with a white center on the front that had criss-crossing ribbons.

"Logan, I can't wear that!" Rory exclaimed.

"Why not?" Logan asked innocently.

"First of all it's too short, my dress has to be long, and it looks like a maids outfit from a porn movie."

"I don't see a problem with that." Logan said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't." Rory said. "Now let's find a dress, and then go get some lunch."

"Fine." Logan huffed; he put the dress back on the rake and followed his wife around the store.

-

Rory decided on a white and black dress. The dress itself was white and strapless but had a black top attached giving it straps. It had a pleated sweetheart neckline, an empire waist with a flowing skirt and a slight train. When she went to go pay for it and Logan went to the car she saw someone she recognized.

"Lindsey?" Rory asked the cashier.

"Oh, hey Rory I haven't seen you in ages." Lindsey said.

"I know. How are you? You're glowing."

"Yeah, well we finally got pregnant!" Lindsey said excitedly.

"We?" Rory asked.

"Yeah me and Dean. We ended up working things out." Lindsey said with a smile. Rory wondered if she knew about the restraining order she had against Dean. Her question was answered when Lindsey started talking again. "I'm really sorry about Dean all those years ago."

"Its fine Lindsey, you didn't do anything." Rory said when she handed Lindsey her credit card to pay.

Before Lindsey could respond someone walked in. "Hey babe you ready to go home?" Dean asked

"Yeah, just let me finish." Lindsey said. She wrapped up the dress and handed it to Rory. "Bye Rory." she said.

Rory kept her head down as she tried to walk past Dean, but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Dean." Rory said.

"Rory I just want to try and explain."

"I don't want to hear it. Now let me go before I call the cops." Rory said.

"Rory come on." Dean pleaded.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Logan said reentering the store. He left the car when he saw Dean go in.

"Fine." Dean said as he backed away and let Rory and Logan leave.

--

"Rory the car's here." Logan said entering the bedroom later that night. They decided to use the limo so they could drink.

"OK, I'm ready." Rory said finishing putting on her shoes. She was wearing a journey diamond necklace Logan had gotten her for their anniversary along with the dress she had bought earlier.

"Then let's go." Logan said holding out his arm for Rory. He led her out side and to the limo.

"So what's this event for again?" Logan asked once the limo pulled away from the house.

"It's for the Hartford children's hospital." Rory answered him with a sigh, she must've told him a million times.

"Did we already make our donation?" Logan asked.

"Yep." Rory said.

"Are you OK?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting to see him." It had been the first time Rory had seen him since the incident.

"It's OK, He won't get near you." Logan said, pulling Rory close and kissing the top of her head.

When they arrived at the event the car stopped and Frank came around and opened the door. Logan stepped out first, and then helped Rory out of the car.

As soon as they left the limo they were blinded by the flashes of cameras as the walked into the hotel where the event was being held. As soon as the entered the door Emily came up to them.

"Rory, Logan how are you." Emily said giving them each a hug.

"We're fine grandma. How are you?" Rory asked.

"Well I'm well. It's a shame your mother couldn't come." Emily said.

"Yeah, well she decided to stay in Stars Hollow and watch Maya and Tyler." Rory said.

"Well that's nice. Well I see some people I have to talk to have fun you two." Emily said walking away.

"I'd hate to do this to you Ace but I need to go talk to someone too. You can come if you want." Logan said

"No thanks, I'm not all that interested in shop talk. How about I get us some drinks and meet you at the table?" Rory said.

"That sounds good see you there." Logan said, giving her peck on the lips then walking away.

Rory headed over to the bar to order drinks when someone from behind her started to hit on her.

"You know if you were my date I'd never let you out of my sight." A slightly familiar voice said.

"Tristan," Rory said turning around. "What are you doing here?" Rory asked picking up her drinks and leading Tristan towards her table.

"Well I was invited Mare, how about you?" Tristan asked.

"I'm here with my husband." Rory said.

"Has it really been that long since I've seen you that I didn't even know you were married?" Tristan asked.

"Must be, I haven't seen you since I was in London with Logan." Rory said sitting down. Tristan happened to be sitting at the same table so he took his seat too.

"What ever happened with you two?" Tristan asked. But his question was answered when Logan sat down next to Rory.

"No way!" Tristan exclaimed. "You two got married?" He asked.

"Yep," Rory answered. "A little over 5 years ago."

"That's good. Do you two have any children?" He asked.

"Yea." Logan answered. "2 of them actually, Maya and Tyler."

"That's great." Tristan said.

"How about you Tristan?" Rory asked.

"What about me?"

"Any women in your life?" Rory asked.

"Not at the moment." Tristan answered.

"That stinks." Logan said.

"Yea." Rory agreed. "You should come over sometime. We're having a BBQ next weekend with a bunch of friends and stuff. You should come."

"Sure." Tristan agreed with a smile as Shira announced that dinner was served.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next ch. guys. srry if it took too long. Thanks again to Nicole.

Enjoy, R and R

NOTE: if you guys have any ideas for something you want to happen let me know.

--

"Rory it's time to get up." Logan said in a sing-song voice.

"Go away." Rory mumbled.

"Fine." Logan said walking out.

"Mommy, Mommy get up we're having a BBQ today." Maya shouted as she ran into the room and climbed onto the bed and started to jump up and down. "Come on, Daddy says he has coffee for you downstairs."

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up." Rory said climbing out of bed and scooping Maya up in her arms. "Let's go down stairs."

"You better have coffee for me, or you've just turned our innocent daughter into a liar." Rory said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't worry. Here you go." Logan said handing her a cup.

"Thank you." Rory said taking a sip. "You know I totally forgot the BBQ was today."

"I figured." Logan said. "You'd better hurry upstairs and change people are going to start arriving in less than and hour."

"What!" Rory exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"You're kidding right?" Logan asked.

"Yea, yea. You'll get everything set up right?" Rory asked with a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Thank you." Rory said giving Logan a kiss then heading upstairs.

--

"Hello is anyone here?" Steph shouted through the house as her, Colin, and their 2 year old daughter Hailey walked in.

"Out on the deck." Logan shouted.

"Hey you guys." Logan said as they stepped onto the deck. "You can put Hailey in the playroom with Maya and Tyler."

"I'll do that." Colin said taking Hailey from Steph.

"So where's Rory?" Steph asked.

"Up in the bedroom, she had a little trouble getting motivated this morning. She might be sick." Logan said.

"Interesting, I'll go up and see how she's doing".

--

"So Logan tells me you had trouble getting up this morning, and he thinks you might be sick." Steph said sitting on the bed as Rory went through her closet.

"Yeah, so?" Rory asked. "Maybe I got what you had last week."

"I doubt that." Steph said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because I'm pregnant." Steph said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh. That's great Steph." Rory said going over and hugging her friend.

"Yeah, we're telling everyone at lunch. But do you think you could be?" Steph asked.

"I don't know." Rory said.

"What do you think Logan would think?" Steph asked.

"I know he'd be ecstatic. We actually agreed to start to have another kid."

"Wow then you two must work quickly." Steph said with a joking smile.

"Ha-ha." Rory said. "OK, I have to change so I'll meet you downstairs."

"See you down there." Steph said leaving the bedroom and heading down stairs.

--

"Who would have thought that you'd two would be having two kids before Finn even got married." Logan said at the lunch table.

"Well since you say that," Finn said. "I should tell you guys that I proposed to Kelly last night and she said yes."

"That's wonderful." Rory said. "So why couldn't she come?"

"She had to go home to tell her dad and try to convince him to come to America for the wedding and to meet me."

"Mommy some guy's here." Maya said walking out to the deck from the kitchen where the kids were eating.

"Sorry I'm late." Tristan said walking out to the deck.

"It's OK." Rory said. "I think you know everyone, and you met Maya, and you saw Tyler in the kitchen, and Hailey, Colin's and Steph's daughter."

"Yeah. So where's Paris these days?" Tristan asked taking a seat.

"She was going to come but her and Doyle were busy." Rory said.

"So I know Colin and Steph are married, what about you Finn?"

"Actually he's engaged." Kelly said walking out on the deck. She knew where everyone would be since her Rory and Steph somehow became friends when she started to date Finn and totally lost interest in Logan.

"Love!" Finn exclaimed. "I thought you were going to Germany."

"Couldn't get a ticket." Kelly said taking a seat by Finn and seeing Tristan for the first time. "Why Tristan DuGrey I haven't seen you in ages."

"Same." Tristan said.

"How do you two know each other." Colin asked.

"Well we had a tiny thing when I went on vacation near his military school in North Carolina when I lived in Georgia." Kelly said.

"Yeah, no big deal." Tristan said.

"So what are everyone's plans for this summer?" Steph asked changing the subject. "Colin and I are going to have Hailey stay with her grandma for a little bit and go on a second honeymoon."

"Finn and I are going to be planning our wedding. We're going to try for December." Kelly said.

"I'm not really doing anything." Tristan said. "Hopefully I'll find a girlfriend."

"Well Logan and I are hopefully going on a trip too."

"Where?" Steph asked.

"Actually we are going to try and do a rollercoaster trip." Logan said.

"Are you serious?" Kelly asked with a slight fear in her voice.

"Yea, we found this website called which is a rollercoaster club sight." Rory said

"A rollercoaster club?" Finn asked with a tone that said it was the wildest thing in the world.

"Yeah, It's ACE which stands for American Coaster Enthusiasts. They have events at all the amusement parks, from the big ones, like at Cedar Point, to the tiny ones, like Indiana Beach or Lake Compound." Logan said.

"And at these events if you're signed up you get ERT, which means Exclusive Ride Time, on the roller coasters." Rory said.

"What's exclusive ride time?" Tristan asked.

"Its when you get to ride the rides when the park is closed, and only people with the badges or whatever they give you can get on them." Logan said.

"We actually talked to a member, and they said when they had ERT on The Raven at Holiday World, they rode it 13 times in a row without getting off cause if there's no one waiting you can just stay on." Rory said.

"And if there's no lighting they'll keep the roller coasters running in the rain. The same person said at Hard Rock Park they rode Led Zeppelin in the pouring rain." Logan said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Steph asked.

"It's an experience." Rory said.

"I think the trip sounds amazing. We should join that club." Finn said to Kelly.

"Never going to happen." She said and everyone just laughed.

--

"I'm really excited for this trip now." Logan said that night as they lie in bed.

"Yeah, I hope we get to do it." Rory said.

"Why couldn't we?" Logan asked.

"Well when I talked to Steph about not feeling well she thought that I might be pregnant." Rory said.

"Rory even if you are I'll be happy, we can postpone the trip for awhile. We'll do it one day I promise." Logan said.

"OK" Rory said snuggling next to Logan and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if this took to long, i'm trying but sometimes its jsut easier to read then to write and i dont mean just reading fan fictions,

thank you to Nicole, because i need her cause my grammar can really suck, espicially in the summer.

Disclaimer: i dont own anyhting really, including gilmore girls

R and R

--

"Why do you have to go into the office on a Sunday again?" Rory asked Logan.

"Because my dad called me in." Logan explained grabbing his briefcase.

"I still don't see why, I mean Sunday's the day of rest, you know sleep in, eat Sunday brunch. Not getting up at 7 AM to drive to New York City to talk business." Rory tried to bargain with him

"How about I make a suggestion?" Logan asked.

"And what would it be?" Rory asked him back.

"How about you go back to sleep..." Logan started to say.

"Are you trying to get me to be quiet?" Rory asked with a pout.

"You didn't let me finish." Logan told her.

"OK, you talk and I'll listen." Rory said sitting down on the bed.

"OK," Logan agreed. "I was going to say: you go to back to sleep, and then when you wake up you and the kids can meet me in New York for Sunday Brunch."

"That sounds like an idea." Rory said getting up off the bed and giving Logan a kiss.

"Ok so I'll see you this afternoon, give me a call when you get into the city." Logan said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"OK, see you then." Rory said as Logan walked out the door.

--

"Logan, thank you for coming in today I'm sure Rory wasn't too happy about it." Mitchum said as Logan walked into his office.

"No, she wasn't, but she's bringing Maya and Tyler into the city for a brunch, so can we get to why you called me in here on a Sunday morning?" Logan told his father, getting a little annoyed at him.

"I asked you here because I have no one else to talk to. Your grandfather is gone, and your mother and sister would die if they knew." Mitchum said, and for the first time in Logan's entire life he saw his father was nervous.

"Just spit it out dad." Logan said getting a little nervous himself

"I have another daughter." Mitchum said.

"Yea, Rory." Logan said as if it was obvious

"Other than Rory, as you know I've never been the most loyal husband." Mitchum explained.

"We all do." Logan said.

"But this morning I got an anonymous email from someone saying I had another daughter about Rory's age." Mitchum said with a sigh

"But why would they tell you now?" Logan asked.

"Apparently I'm going to be a Grandpa again, and they thought I should know." Mitchum said.

"Geez Dad, you have to tell Mom, about this." Logan told his Dad.

"I know, I've hidden many things from you, your sister, and your mother." Mitchum confessed to his son.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Mitchum said.

"Dad what else have you been hiding form me?" Logan asked his anger level building.

"It's nothing." Mitchum tried to convince Logan.

"Dad!" Logan almost screamed, jumping out of his seat. "Just tell me."

"OK, you might want to sit down." Mitchum said calmly.

"Fine." Logan said taking his seat.

"Now you have to promise me you won't interrupt me, and you'll let me finish. You also need to keep this quiet, if not I could get in trouble with some very important, powerful people."

"Dad just tell me." Logan pleaded.

"As you know Rory is both a Gilmore and a Hayden. When we took you two on that trip to Europe it was because we wanted you two to get to know each other. We want you kids to get to know each other so you could decide to date on your own." Mitchum told him

"What do you mean by 'on your own'?" Logan asked getting skeptical.

Mitchum ignored Logan and continued. "When you two told us you both were dating each other our plans changed slightly"

"What plan?" Logan was getting very confused now.

"Well, to be frank with you son. If you and Rory hadn't gotten together on your own you would have been forced."

"I'm still confused Dad." Logan said with a weird look on his face.

"You and Rory's marriage was arranged from the time you two were babies." Mitchum told his son.

"WHAT!" Logan screamed.

"It's true, after she was born your mother and I approached Emily and Richard, and Strobe and Francine about an arranged marriage, they both thought it was a brilliant idea. Then when you two announced that you were dating back in college we deiced that if you were not at least engaged by the time she graduated we would force you to propose, and force her to agree." Mitchum explained to Logan.

Logan didn't say anything. He just got up and walked out, leaving his Dad trying to talking to himself.

--

Logan was just sitting on a bench in the park thinking about what he'd just found out. He had just learned that no matter what he would've ended up with Rory. At least he took comfort in the fact that his parents picked a girl that he loved and that they ended up choosing each other anyway. They had met on their own and fell in love because they wanted to. Logan's train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, Logan looked at the called ID, not wanting to talk to his father. It said 'Ace' he smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey babe where are you?" Rory asked sounding a little worried.

"I'm just in the park waiting for you to call." Logan said.

"Well ok then, me and the kids aren't too far away, so how about we meet you at the place we went to last time we had breakfast in the city? How about we meet you there in 20 minutes?" Rory asked.

"Sounds good see you there, I love you." Logan said.

"Love you too." Rory said then hung up.

--

"So what did your dad want?" Rory asked when her, Logan, Maya and Tyler were all seated and had ordered.

"Well he had some news." Logan sighed.

"What was it?" Rory asked giving him a worried look.

"Well apparently he found out he had a 27 year old daughter who's pregnant." Logan said with a sigh.

"Well that makes two of us." Rory said trying to lighten Logan's mood.

"Really?" Logan asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yea, I found out this morning after you left." Rory said with a smile on her face.

"That's amazing." Logan said, he got up out of his chair and walked over and gave Rory a kiss.

"Yea, is there anything else your dad told you?" Rory asked.

"Why?"

"Because you still seem lost." Rory explained.

"Yea he told me that if we didn't get married they would have forced us too." Logan said sadly.

"What do you mean, and whose they?" Rory asked as confused as Logan was an hour ago

So Logan told her everything his dad had told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or anything else mentioned in this story.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRL

"Why did we agree to host this brunch again?" Rory asked Logan.

"Because my dad asked us too, he's not ready to tell my mom yet and he wants us to meet her for the first time with him. Plus it gives the kids a chance to spend a day with my mom."

"Yes well at least there will be coffee." Rory said while reaching for the pot of coffee.

"Oh no you don't." Logan said taking the pot of coffee so she couldn't get it.

"Logan what do you think you're doing? I've had coffee before while I was pregnant." Rory said.

"Yes," Logan said, "Minimal coffee, one a day max, and how many cups have you had this morning?"

"Zero." Rory said quickly.

"Plus?" Logan asked.

"One." Rory said quietly with a pout on her face.

"Exactly you've had plenty." Logan said putting the pot back into the maker.

"You know," Rory said, "I have my ways to get you to give me another half cup."

"Oh really?" Logan asked.

"Yep." Rory said as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and started to kiss him.

"Rory…" Logan started to say with a voice that sounded like he was giving in, until the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell." He finished.

"I'll get you one day." Rory said.

"We'll see." Logan said as he opened the door to a waiting Mitchum.

"Thank you again Logan for doing this." Mitchum said.

"Your welcome but remember you have to tell mom soon or I'll do it for you." Logan said.

"I know Logan. She should be here soon." Mitchum said as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Mitchum said. "You and Rory can go out to the deck and I'll bring her there.

Logan walked away and Mitchum opened the door.

"Hi are you Mitchum?" The young women said.

"Yes, and you must be Lindsey." Mitchum responded.

"Yea, your house is beautiful." Lindsey said.

"It's not mine actually it's my son Logan's and his wife Rory's" Mitchum said leading Lindsey out to the deck.

"Wait you don't mean Rory Huntzburger do you?" Lindsey asked.

"He does" Rory answered for Mitchum. "Lindsey you're Mitchum's daughter?"

"Yea, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come I just wanted Mitchum to know, I didn't realize it was the Mitchum Huntzburger." Lindsey said turning to leave.

"No Lindsey stay. We should all talk." Rory said.

"Really?" Lindsey asked. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes." Mitchum said before any one else could. So they all sat down and talked about their pasts and Mitchum got to know his other daughter.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRL

"Look Rory I want you to know that Dean isn't going to be a problem." Lindsey said when they were alone and cleaning up.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I know I said not to long ago that we are back together and working things out, but it's not going to work out and I'm leaving Dean for good this time." Lindsey responded.

"But what about the baby?" Rory asked.

"Well…," Lindsey said. "I found out Dean was cheating on me again and I got so mad that I cheated on him. But then he came clean and said he'd never do it again. Then he found out I had another father out there who was rich and he wanted me to get money from him, but I refused to, so we got into a fight and I told him that I'm almost positive that baby isn't his and we are done for good this time and I left."

"Oh my gosh!" Rory exclaimed. "Where'd you go?"

"My parents house." Lindsey said.

"Does the guy know the kid might be his?" Rory asked.

"There's no might about it. I told him and the unknown was driving both of us crazy so we took the risk to have a paternity test now and I got a call telling me this morning that it isn't Dean's and is this other guy's so me and him decided to try dating to see what happens because he wants to know his kid." Lindsey explained.

"What's his name?" Rory asked.

"You probably know him because he went to Chilton, his name is Tristan Dugrey." Lindsey said and all Rory could do was stand there in shock.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRL

"I can not believe Tristan is going to be a father!" Rory exclaimed to Logan, as she got ready for bed as he sat on the bed.

"Well me and him are the same age and I'm a father." Logan said referring to their two kids they had put to bed just a few hours before.

"That's different though." Rory said. "We were married almost two years before we had Maya, and we knew each other for about 3 years before that. He had a one night stand with Lindsey."

"Well Rory like it or not he's going to be a father and your going to be an aunt again." Logan said referring to David and Andrew Honor's two sons.

"I know." Rory said sitting on the bed next to Logan. "I just can't get over it I never thought that Tristan would be so irresponsible and get a girl pregnant on a one night stand."

"Things happen." Logan said putting his arm around Rory. "Don't worry I'm sure it will all work out."

"Yea I guess." Rory said.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRL

"You want us to what?" Rory asked.

"I want you to come to Borken with me and convince my dad to come here for the wedding." Kelly said.

"Why?" Steph asked.

"Because you two are two of my four bridesmaids and if he sees you he will actually believe there's really a wedding and it's not a trick trying to get him together with my mom again." Kelly explained.

"But aren't they both married?" Steph asked.

"And why don't you just take Finn?" Rory asked.

"Yes they are but still, he's paranoid. And I can't take Finn because he has an Australian accent." Kelly said.

"Why does that matter?" Steph asked.

"Well my friend Kati, who you will meet because she is a bridesmaid too, is from New Zeeland so her and her family have a similar accent so he'll think it's one of her distant family members and that it's a trick." Kelly said.

"Ok fine I'll go." Rory agreed.

"Me too." Steph said reluctantly.

"Thank you Thank you." Kelly said hugging them both. "I was planning on going in mid-August so Kati has time to get everything together for her move back to New Zeeland after the wedding so she can come back with us and stay till the wedding."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRL

I know I know it took FOREVER and I'm sorry. I know I said I'd try to finish it all up in one chapter but there's too much to finish so I am writing more than this and I promise to try my best to finish the story before I got back to school on September 8th.

R and R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or anything else mentioned in this story.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Why are we flying to Amsterdam?" Steph asked as Kelly handed her and Rory the tickets she got them.

"Because it's the closest airport to where my dad lives." Kelly answered as she walked towards security.

"Why did we agree to go when we are both 3 months pregnant?" Steph asked Rory.

"Because she's our friend and we are doing her a favor." Rory answered as she started to put her carry on into the bin.

"Yeah well let's hope this works." Steph said.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Papa wie geht es dir?" Kelly asked her dad as she found him near the airport exit.

"Mir gehts gut und wer sind deine freunde?" Kelly's dad asked.

"Dies hier sind Steph und Rory und das ist mein vater Heinz." Kelly said as she introduced Rory and Steph to her dad Heinz.

"Hello." Heinz said in a thick German accent.

"Hi." Steph said.

"Nice to meet you." Rory said

"My dad doesn't really know English sorry guys but don't worry my sister does and so does Kati you'll meet them soon." Kelly said as she then started to walk with her father to his car as they talked in German.

"I feel a little left out." Said Rory.

"Don't worry," Steph said. "Your not alone."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"This is my dad's wife Luba," Kelly said introducing Luba to Rory and Steph when they got to Kelly's child hood home. "She doesn't know English either just German and Russian."

"Russian?" Asked Rory.

"Yea she's from Russia." Kelly explained. "Papa, wo kaska ist?" She then asked.

"Ich weiß möglicherweise nicht an Gamal' s, Leon' s, Matze' s, Alex' s, Sammy' s, Garrit' s, Markus' s, Niklas' s, Jan' s, Richie' s, Wowa' s, Robin' s, Nil' s, Jonas' s, Jojo' s, Lar' s, Nico' s, Chris' s oder irgendein anderes Jungenhaus." Heinz answered then turned and left to the kitchen.

"Sorry guys it looks like Kaska isn't here." Kelly said.

"What was with all those guys names?" Asked Steph.

"Possible places where she could be." Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rory.

"Well you know that when I first started dating Finn I was kind of mean and acted like I was a slut because that's what I thought a guy wanted. Well I grew out of it but my sister didn't so she's kind of known as the slut of Borken." Kelly explained.

"I heard that." Said a girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes as she walked into the room.

"Well the truth hurts little sister." Kelly said.

"Hi I'm Franziska, but you can call me Kaska." Kaska said.

"Nice to meet you," Steph said.

"So how long are you guys going to be here?" Kaska asked.

"Hopefully not long," Rory said. "But we have to convince your dad to come to the states for the wedding."

"Speaking of the wedding," Kakska began. "What does my dress look like?"

"It's an ice blue color." Kelly said. "You'll see it when you come home in September."

"You don't live here?" Asked Steph.

"No, I live back in the states in California, but I always go to Germany in the summer and visit Connecticut on my way back." Kaska answered.

"So anyway we should get ready for dinner, we are going to this nice local restaurant, and if it goes well we should be able to go home as soon as possible." Kelly said.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Papa sie müssen zu meiner Hochzeit kommen!" Kelly exclaimed at dinner that night.

"Nein nein ich glaube nicht, dass Sie heiraten." Heinz said.

"What are they saying?" Rory asked Kaska.

"She's just said he has to come and he said he doesn't believe she's getting married." Kaska translated.

"Papa Sie haben den Ring und Sie, gesehen meine Brautjunfern getroffen zu haben! Ich versuche nicht, Sie mit Mamma aufzustellen, die Sie geheiratet und glücklich sind. Aber ich verzeihe Ihnen nie, wenn Sie nicht zu meiner Hochzeit kommen und ich hinunter den Gang aller gehen, weil Sie paranoid sind." Kelly said.

Heinz sat there silently for about 2 minutes before he said "Okay ich komme aber, wenn dieses Trick ist und diese sind nicht wirklich Brautjunfern, die ich sehr umgekippt bin."

Kelly then hugged her dad with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" Steph asked.

"She told him that he's seen her ring and met you guys and assured him that it wasn't a trick and that if he didn't come and walk her down the aisle she would never forgive him. Then he said okay he'll come but if u guys aren't really bridesmaids and this is a trick he'll be upset." Kaksa translated again.

"So when are we leaving then?" Asked Rory.

"Well tomorrow we are supposed to meet up with Kati and go around town but then we can leave the day after." Kelly said.

"Ok that sounds good." Steph said as the waiter came and delivered their bill.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hi Rory and Steph, I'm Kati nice to meet." Kati said as she reached her hand towards the girls sitting at the table outside the ice cream shop with her and Kelly.

"You too." Rory said shaking her hand.

"I love you accent." Steph complimented to the girl in front of her with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you." Kati said. "Do either of you need help reading the menu?"

"Well what are you guys getting?" Rory asked.

"Spaghetti ice cream." Kelly said. "It's vanilla ice cream separated into strands like noodles in a bowl with strawberry sauce and white chocolate shavings."

"That sounds good." Steph said. "Can you order me that please?"

"Me too please." Rory added.

"Sure." Kelly said as the waitress came to take their orders.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The four girls first went to Aquarious, which was pretty much an indoor water are with many different types of pools. They then walked around town and did a little shopping and saw the church and the rest of the sights. They were now sitting at a table in front of the bakery enjoying some suglar croissants, which were croissants filled with chocolate with a chocolate drizzle on top.

"So what are your wedding colors Kelly?" Kati asked.

"They are ice blue and silver. I already have your dress picked out you'll see it when we get to the states." Kelly answered.

"Remember when your wedding colors were going to be green and pink?" Kati asked.

"I think you mean our wedding colors." Kelly corrected.

"That's right," Kati said. "You were going to marry Jake and I was going to marry Eddy in a double wedding. Green and pink were going to be our colors and we were both going to become Meany's together."

"Who's Jake Kelly?" Steph asked.

"He's just an old boyfriend we dated in high school, and Eddy was his cousin that Kati met one summer when she came to stay with me. When I moved to Connecticut from Michigan, we tried to stay together but it didn't work out which was pretty much how I became what I was when I met Finn." Kelly explained.

"That's sad but if that hadn't had happened you wouldn't have met Finn." Rory said.

"I know it sucked back then but I'm glad that I met Finn." Kelly said.

"We should probably leave and go to bed it's getting late and we have to leave early tomorrow to get to the airport on time." Steph said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guy's tomorrow." Said Kati. "Your dad is driving right Kelly?"

"Yea we'll pick you up no later than seven am." Kelly said.

"Ok good night everyone." Kati said and got up to leave.

"Bye." Kelly, Steph, and Rory all said at the same time as the also got up and left to go back top Kelly's dads house to sleep.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I am so tired I almost wish I wasn't pregnant so I could drink all the coffee in the world right now." Rory whined.

"I know the feeling." Said Steph as they sat in the terminal waiting for them to start boarding.

"Come on guys it looks like they are about to call us." Kelly said.

"I'm so nervous I hate the border patrol in America they are so strict." Kati said.

"Don't worry about but it looks like they plane is boarding so lets get going." Kelly said.

"Ok." Rory, Steph, and Kati said together picking up their bags and heading towards the plane.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

I know I hate filler chapters too and I'm sorry this one took so long I kept putting it off, and as always I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I also apologize to anyone who received more than one email saying chapter 5 was up it was the same chapter for any email you got.

All the German was either told to me by my friend or was from .com/babelfish

R and R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Devil wears Prada, or anything else mentioned.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Mitchum why didn't you tell me sooner we were going to have company tonight?" Shira asked exasperated as she rushed around trying to accommodate for the extra guest that would be arriving soon.

"Because I wasn't sure about how you would react to who it is." Mitchum explained.

"Well who is it?" Shira asked.

Before Mitchum could answer the person in question walked into the room.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Logan?" Rory called out as she walked inside her house earlier that day.

"Hey you how was your flight?" Logan asked walking up to her and giving her a kiss.

"It was good." Rory said.

"Are you jet lagged at all?" Logan asked.

"Surprisingly no." Rory said. "Where are the kids?"

"I know you just got home and you wanted to see them but my dad requested our presence at dinner tonight, so your mom agreed to take them tonight." Logan said.

"Why does he want us there?" Rory asked.

"Well he decided to tell my mom about Lindsey and he wants us there because it makes my mother happy especially since we are having another kid and she's excited to have another grand child and he doesn't know how she will react." Logan explained.

"Why did he not just go out and tell her in public where she wouldn't make a scene?" Rory asked.

"He invited Lindsey to come over for dinner as well and didn't want rumors to spread about who she is." Logan said.

"Why did he invite her? That doesn't sound like him." Rory said.

"She insisted on being there when he told Shira and they've been spending a lot of time together this summer so they are very close and he gave in. He has really been acting like a normal dad." Logan said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You wish that he had been more like that with you don't you?" Rory asked even though they both knew the answer.

"Of course I do, a part of me is jealous of Lindsey because she has really only seen the good father side of Mithcum and I saw the opposite most of the time." Logan said

"I get it but she's probably jealous of you too because you had him around growing up maybe not often but at least you knew that to him you weren't a mistake he doesn't want people to know about." Rory said as she sat down and pulled Logan down next to her.

"That's true." Logan said. "Anyway we don't have to go to this dinner if you don't want too."

"It's okay we can go I haven't seen Lindsey in awhile anyway I'm curious as to how things are going." Rory said.

"You just want to know how her and Tristan are because he won't tell you anything." Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"That's not true he told me they are still dating, it's going well, and the babies doing fine." Rory said.

"You want to know more." Logan said with a matter of fact tone.

"Like what?" Rory asked innocently.

"You want to know how the divorce is going and if she got a restraining order too to be safe." Logan said seriously.

"Yea, but can you blame me? She is my sister-in-law and I personally have seen Dean's bad side." Rory said.

"No one could blame you but you have nothing to worry about my dad's lawyers are taking care of it all and trust me I know how good they are." Logan said with another smirk at the end trying to lighten the mood.

"Logan police officers all over the world know that." Rory said with a smirk of her own.

"I resent that." Logan said.

"Well you shouldn't it's sexy." Rory whispered in his ear.

"You watched The Devil Wears Prada on the plane didn't you?" Logan asked.

"Are you complaining?" Rory said as she stood up, grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him up too.

"Not at all." Logan said.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"So Rory I heard you recently went on a quick trip to Germany?" Shira asked Rory.

"Yes I did with Steph and Finn's fiancé Kelly." Rory answered.

"Why did you go?" Shira asked.

"Well Kelly is getting married in December and she needed to convince her dad to come over from Germany and she needed our help." Rory explained.

"Well that was very nice of you." Shira said. "But wasn't it risky for both you and Steph she is pregnant too right?"

"Yes she is but this early we both figured it would be fine." Rory said.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Shira asked excitedly.

"No mom we have an appointment tomorrow." Logan answered.

"Well make sure you let me know." Shira asked.

"We'll tell you the next time we see you Shira I promise." Rory said.

"Shira," Mitchum said walking in, "Make sure there is a fifth place at the table for our last guest."

Rory and Logan exchanged looks wondering why Shira was just finding out about there being an extra guest.

"Mitchum why didn't you tell me sooner we were going to have company tonight?" Shira asked exasperated as she rushed around trying to accommodate for the extra guest that would be arriving soon.

"Because I wasn't sure about how you would react to who it is." Mitchum explained.

"Well who is it?" Shira asked.

Before Mitchum could answer the person in question walked into the room.

"Lindsey welcome." Mitchum said.

"Hello everybody." Lindsey said as Rory motioned for Lindsey to sit near her.

"Mitchum who is this?" Shira asked.

"Shira this is Lindsey, Lindsey Shira." Mitchum said.

"Nice to meet you." Lindsey said.

"You too." Shira said with a society face on. "Mitchum how do you know Lindsey?"

"Well, she recently contacted me when she found out that she is pregnant." Mitchum said.

"Oh my god it's yours isn't it!" Shira exclaimed.

"No Shira not that." Mitchum said. "Lindsey is my daughter."

"What?" Shira asked shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Mitchum said.

"Did you two know?" Shira asked Logan and Rory.

"Yes." Rory said. "I actually went to school with Lindsey when I was younger."

"Well are you married?" Shira asked Lindsey changing the subject.

"My divorce was finalized yesterday." Lindsey answered.

"Why on earth would you divorce the father of you child?" Shira asked shocked.

"He's not the father." Lindsey said slightly ashamed. "He and I had a lot of problems and I had a one night stand and when I figured out the child wasn't his I got the courage to finally leave."

"He was that Dean Forrester we told you about. The one Rory got a restraining order for." Logan added.

"Well," Shira said. "We should start eating before dinner gets cold."

Every one got up and followed Shira to the dining room mostly in shock that Shira was so calm and not excusing herself to have a smoke.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I can not believe she was so calm." Rory said as her and Logan were getting ready for bed.

"Or that she didn't smoke at all the whole night." Logan said as he sat on the bed.

"That is a good thing." Rory said sitting next to him. "She has to be in shock. It just doesn't make sense that she was so calm."

"Maybe she expected one day a love child of his would come along." Logan said.

"Maybe," Rory said. "But I don't think she ever expected someone not very much younger then you to come along."

"Probably not, but time will tell how things go." Logan said.

"Yea." Rory said. "So what time are we picking up the kids tomorrow?"

"Your mom said we can pick them up after the appointment whenever she will be home all day." Logan said.

"Sounds good we should get some sleep." Rory said climbing under the covers.

"Good night I love you." Logan said leaning over Rory.

"Your okay." Rory said with straight face.

"Just okay?" Logan asked with a fake frown on his face.

"Okay fine I love you too." Rory said kissing him. "Goodnight babe."

"Night." Logan said getting under the covers with her and warping his arm around her waist.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Rory, Logan welcome." The doctor said as she walked into the room.

"Hi Roseanne." Rory said.

"So do you two want to know the sex of the baby?" Roseanne asked as she got the ultra sound machine ready.

"Yes we would." Logan answered.

"Ok well it looks like you two are having two more girls." Roseanne said.

"Wait what?" Rory asked looking at Logan who's shocked face mimicked hers.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

I know it took awhile but I had a very drama filled last few weeks and school started so I got very busy. The chances of there being an update during the week are slim unless I happen to have a day off but I should be updating at least once every weekend. Thanks to all of you who continue to read my story and as always read and review or R and R, which is what I usually write.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story, including Gilmore Girls and its characters.

-Z-

"Hey Steph, sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport, stupid business trip." Colin said, "Anyway how was your trip?"

"Good," Steph said as Colin sat next to her on the couch "I'm convinced Kelly's stepmom is a mail order bride though. But you'll never guess what I just found out."

"Your pregnant with duodecaplets?" Colin said sarcastically

"Uh?" Steph said looking confused.

"It's when you are pregnant with ten babies at once." Colin explained

"Are you calling me fat?" Steph said with anger.

"No not at all." Colin said trying to save himself.

"HA, got you." Steph said with a laugh. "But seriously this is big news."

"Okay you got my full attention." Colin said seriously.

"Rory is having twin girls." Steph said with the shock evident in her voice.

"Really?" Colin questioned. "Identical or fraternal?"

"Identical. I think they're going to look like Mary-Kate and Ashley." Steph said.

"They could look similar with the blond hair and blue eyes thing, but I doubt they'd look just like the Olsen twins."

-Z-

Two and a half months later:

"Mommy look at my costume." Maya said as she shouted and ran into Rory's room dressed as a blue, pink, and purple butterfly.

"You look just like a little butterfly." Rory said as she picked Maya up and carried her downstairs. Rory herself was dressed up as evening gown Barbie for a costume party her and Logan where going to. "Are you excited to go trick-or-treating with your grandma and your brother?"

"Of course she is." Lorelai said as she walked in dressed up like a 70-year old grandmother. "And I told you it's awna."

"That sounds like Anna Ferris mom." Rory stated.

"No it sounds like something a two-year old who couldn't say nana would say. An where is the almost birthday boy?" Lorelai asked referring to Tyler.

"Shh, mom everytime someone says that Tyler thinks it's his birthday." Rory scolded.

"Whatever you say Barbie." Lorelai said.

"Hey we are mocking the popular girls from never been kissed." Rory said. "I'm evening gown Barbie, Steph is disco Barbie,  
Kelly is Malibu Barbie and obviously the guys are our matching Kens."

"How did you get to be evening gown Barbie?" Lorelai asked.

"I played the twins card." Rory said simply as she rested her hand on her 5 and a half month pregnant stomach.

"That's how she got me to dress up as Ken." Logan said as he pushed Tyler in his stroller into the room.

"Aw I get it a caterpillar and a butterfly." Lorelai said commenting on Tyler's costume.

"Anyway Ace we should get going." Logan said as he set out a bowl of candy for the neighbor kids.

"Group photo first." Lorelai said she set up the camera on a timer.

After the picture was taken and approved of Lorelai took one more of just the young family.

"Okay," Lorelai said. "Here's a bag for you Tyler." She said as she put a bag on top of his stroller. "And two for you Maya, remember you have a sick sister at home."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed shocked. "You stole that idea from Yes Dear!"

"That's what your concerned about Ace?" Logan asked

"Well I understand her train of thought." Rory said as Logan looked at her puzzled. "I mean hello we live in a rich neighborhood, King sized candy bars galore."

"I raised her well." Lorelai said as she put an arm around Rory's shoulders.

Maya laughed as Logan said to her "Your mother and awna are weird."

"I'll let that comment slide since you actually called me awna." Lorelai said. "Now let's go kids before all the good candy is gone."

-Z-

"These parties are more fun when you aren't pregnant." Steph said sitting next to Rory and Logan.

"At least we aren't alone in the whole no drinking thing." Rory said

"What do you mean?" Steph asked.

"She threatened our sex life for the next ten years." Logan said as he drank his non-spiked apple cider.

"I wish I'd thought of that! Steph exclaimed.

"It's not like I'm getting drunk, I've had one drink." Colin said sitting next to Steph.

"And for once in my life I am not making up for the lack of Colin's drinking." Finn said as he sat down.

"But we are." Kaska and Kati said as they sat on the table. They had tagged along since they had nothing else to do because they never really celebrated Halloween.

"Where's Kelly Finn?" Steph asked.

"I don't know the bathroom I suppose, I saw her only five minutes ago."

"Oh my Gosh! Steph look who it is!" Rory exclaimed.

Steph looked over and saw crazy Jillian on the dance floor.

"Finn do you need me and Colin to rescue you?" Logan teased.

"Nope, she doesn't even see me." Finn answered.

However as soon as the words left Finn's mouth Jillian saw them and walked over towards the table.

"Finny!" Jillian exclaimed as she sat on Finns lap. "How are you it's been eight years and you never called me."

"Actually Jillian," Finn said uncomfortably "I'm not interested I'm engaged."

"Oh relax." Jillian said standing up. "Believe it or not I'm married to wonderful a man named Spencer, he's just getting me a drink."

"I wouldn't be surprised if her new last name was Pratt." Steph whispered to Rory.

"It's Williamson actually." Jillian said. "I have changed in the last eight years, I've become different and I know that Kelly can't say the same thing."

"I beg to differ she is my fiance after all." Finn defended.

"Oh well then that must have been someone else I saw talking to that guy out on the patio." Jillian said. "Anyway I've got to get going good luck Finn, Oh and Rory and Steph I can give you my trainers number if you want. He whipped me into shape after having my kid two months ago." With that Jillian walked away from the table.

"She so meant that as something mean right?" Rory asked Steph.

"I think, but I think we have bigger worries." Steph responded. "Finn is heading out to the patio and he looks mad."

"She wouldn't do that to him." Rory said. "Would she?"

-Z-

"Jake what are you doing here?" Kelly asked as she spotted him outside on the patio.

"Looking for you." Jake said. "Nice outfit." He said commenting on her Malibu Barbie costume.

"Why are you looking for me?" Kelly said. "I haven't seen you since I was 17, that was 10 years ago."

"You'll be 28 in January." Jake said showing that he remembered her birthday.

"I don't care if you remember my birthday Jake." Kelly said.

"You always liked it that I never forgot stuff like that." Jake said with a smile.

"That was in the past. Now what do you want?" Kelly asked.

"I heard you were getting married and I'm here to stop you." Jake said confidently as he reached for Kelly's hand.

Kelly yanked her hand away and said, "No, we've been over for a decade what would make you think I'd leave my Fiance for you?"

"In High School you said we'd end up married one day, that we would be together for the rest of our lives." Jake reminded her.

"Key words being High School, We are far from being in High School anymore." Kelly reminded him.

"Come on," Jake begged. "We always said we'd end up like my parents. You yourself pointed out they broke up in High School and got back together later in life. So I'm here to stop you from marrying that guy so you can marry me."

"Jake I was seventeen." Kelly said trying to reason with him. "I thought you were it for me, but I was wrong."

"No you weren't." Jake insisted,

"Yes I was. I'm with Finn. I love him and I am going to marry him." Kelly said.

"But you can't marry him, I know I love you more than him and that I know more about you then he does." Jake said.

"No you don't." Kelly insisted. "We are never going to be together again Jake."

"But we are perfect for eachother, just like Lucas and Peyton." Jake said remembering she loved the show when it first started and she knew those two belonged together.

"No, we are not them and we never will be." Kelly said as she started to raise her voice.

"But we can be like them, I can prove it to you." Jake then pulled Kelly in and kissed her just as Finn walked onto the patio.

-Z-

"Why does that guy have a bloody nose?" Colin asked the group as he saw a guy walk in from the patio bleeding heavily from his nose.

"Oh my gosh!" Katie exclaimed in shock.

"What? Rory asked.

"That's Jake Kelly's old boyfriend form Michigan." Kaska said knowing that Kelly had told Steph and Rory a little but about him.

"Why would he be here?" Logan wondered.

"Probably so he could convince her to finally have those fifteen kids they planned." Katie said drunkenly.

"Fifteen!" Colin exclaimed. "She wanted to have fifteen kids."

"I think it was mostly him. But back in High School they planned they're whole lives together. She even started to convert to his religion before we moved." Kaska said.

"I wondered what happened out there." Steph said and the group all nodded showing they all thought the same as they saw Finn Walk right through the party and out the door as Kelly chased after him.

"Well we should get going anyway I'm sure we'll be filled in soon anyway." Rory said as she stood up.

"Ace it's not like you to not want to know what's going on right now." Logan said.

"Blame the girls" Rory said as she pointed at her stomach smiling.

"But we never got to talk about what's going on with Lindsey and Tristan." Steph said

"Well you decided you wanted to wait to know the sex of your baby so I'm sure you can wait one more day to talk about Tristan.  
Plus he will be at the party anyway so we can grill him together." Rory said with a smirk.

-Z-

"I'm so tired." Rory said as she laid down on her's and Logan's bed after they had checked on the kids and told Lorelai she Could go home and Thank you.

"Ace if you don't get up and change now you'll end up sleeping in your dress." Logan said as he changed into his boxers and a plain t-shirt.

"Can't you just do it for me?" Rory whined.

"No I can't. Because if I do I won't put any clothes back on you." Logan said with a smirk as he climbed onto the bed to hover over Rory.

"I wouldn't mind." Rory said with her own smirk.

"Too bad." Logan said as he pulled Rory up off the bed.

"Your mean." Rory said as she turned around so Logan could unzip her dress.

"Are you sure about that?" Logan whispered into her ear as he slowly unzipped her dress.

Rory turned around and let her dress fall to the floor as she leaned in close to Logan whispered into his ear, "You're right I'm the mean one." She then walked away changed into her pajamas then crawled into bed.

Logan layed down next to her and said, "So have you thought of any baby names?"

Rory turned to look at him and jokingly said, "I don't know. Maybe Mary-kate and Ashley?"

"Very funny Ace. How about Lilli and Rose?" Logan suggested.

"Nah too Sex and the City." Logan just stared at her. "Charllote's Kids." Rory added in a duh tone.

"Well do you want another Lorelai? I mean I know it's Maya's middle name but we could still use it as a first name if you wanted." Logan said.

"No, I don't think it would be the same if she didn't have Gilmore as a last name, although Emily did suggest that me and the kids change our last names to Gilmore Hayden Huntzburger." Rory said with a little laugh at the end.

"That would be a mouthful Ace." Logan said laughing. "How about Rene and Esme." Logan said jokingly.

"I never should have let you read Twilight." Rory said. She then pulled her laptop off the side table where she set it after she was done writing earlier. She opened it and brought up bing to search for baby girl names.

"Ace why are you searching the internet?" Logan asked

"Because I want out girls to have the perfect name, now shush." Rory said as she looked at the computer.

"Okay." Rory said and shut her laptop.

"So." Logan said.

"Autumn and Kylie for the first names." Rory said. "Then in the tradition of having family names as middle names I think we should use great grandmother names. So since you suggested Rose earlier and I remembered that was your dad's grandma's name I thought that it should be Autumn's middle name. Then Kylie's middle name could be Anne, my dad's grandma."

"I really should just let you make all the decisions, you're always are better at it then me." Logan said with a smirk.

"So does that mean you agree?" Rory asked nervously.

Logan didn't say anything he just pulled her in for a kiss.

-Z-

AN: I Wrote! It's shocking, I know (and if any of you watch Craig Ferguson, the I know was supposed to sound like him)  
Anyway for those of you who actually read this chapter and haven't given up on this thank you. I know its been a long time,  
exactly 11 months since it just turned 8/20 for me.

If the seperations I put in dont show up I'm very sorry for the confusion im tryting to figure out why thats happening.

I am not going to make any promises but I'm really going to try to finish this story as soon as possible. If you forgot Anything in the long time since the update feel free to ask about it or re-read if you'd like (I'll admit I had to do a little re-reading myself it made me laugh because I forgot how much of myself I put into the story.)

sorry for any typos or grammar errors, I sadly have to use notepad when I write and since I don't have a beta anymore somethings get missed. I hope you enjoyed, maybe if I feel motivated enough I'll give you another update by Saturday, lol.

as always R and R.

PS: Rory's b-day passed in September as it did in the show, she is now 28 and Logan will be 29 in December Obviously Tyler's b-day is November 1st and Maya will be 4 in January.  



End file.
